


Boneyard Boning

by stylescoalition



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Anal Sex, Car Sex, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Kayfabe Compliant, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Rough Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:01:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23488744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stylescoalition/pseuds/stylescoalition
Summary: Allen tried to dominate him just a bit earlier in the night, to become the next person that would beat The Undertaker to join the other two men on the list.But he didn’t, and now he’s being put back in his place.
Relationships: A.J. Styles/The Undertaker
Comments: 15
Kudos: 49





	Boneyard Boning

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't watched WWE in awhile.
> 
> But a good friend told me about the AJ/Undertaker match and after watching it, I became very inspired.

_ “You still got it?” _

_ “I got enough for you.” _

He wishes he could say that he didn’t know how it happened, but he does.

You become an older man like Allen, and your preferences shift. He went from being that pretty boy looking for someone older, someone rugged to fuck, to _being_ that someone older, someone rugged to fuck. It happened over time, his taste in men, as well as women, graduating into the other side of the realm, and he went from taking it to being the one dishing it.

That kind of throws itself out the window, however, when he somehow meets a man much older and more rugged than him, with a considerable size difference to really send the point home that dominating him just wouldn’t be a feasible idea.

Allen tried to dominate him just a bit earlier in the night, to become the next person that would beat The Undertaker to join the other two men on the list.

But he didn’t, and now he’s being put back in his place.

Allen grits his teeth together and his eyes screw tightly shut as The Phenom himself pushes into him all the way. Considering he’s proportional all over, it’s a lot to take, especially with the lack of lube and preparation, but he’s been in this business for practically half his life so he’s gotta take it.

And he learned how to take it years ago.

“You wanted this, didn’t ya?” Mark runs his now ungloved, hands up under the back of Allen’s cut up shirt, to really press at his worked skin. “You were askin’ for it, boy.”

He keeps calling him _boy,_ keeps calling him _son,_ and Allen was last called those things more than two decades ago. It’s interesting to be reminded of his youth, at least compared to the man currently rolling his thick cock in and out of his, admittedly, tight hole, and fuck, he really wishes he was as youthful as Mark was implying because if he was, maybe taking him wouldn’t hurt so much right now.

Of course, the pain is always a good thing for Allen. It reminds him of all he’s been through to get to where he is, that he’s earned his place and it wasn’t just handed to him.

More importantly, it reminds him that all of this is real.

Allen huffs out a laugh and throws his hair back behind his shoulder. “Shut up,” he breathes. “Still wanna see what you got, old man.”

“You already lost, _boy,”_ Mark drawls as he sinks his nails into his skin to drag it downwards. “Don’t keep fightin’.”

The night is still in its prime, but no stars are to be found. The smell of dirt and manure is mixed with the otherwise fresh scents of nature, and whenever Allen blinks his eyes open, he can see the shattered windshield of the car from when he was thrown into it earlier. Off to the waysides is a gravesite, which Allen has no doubts now would have been his if this hadn’t happened instead.

_This_ being the both of them worn out from their fighting and desperately grasping at each other in an attempt to get the upper hand, but the upper hand became _wandering_ hands and that’s sort of why Allen is bent over a hood of a car right now.

Allen blows out a breath before he tries to take deep breaths, in and out, as he tries to get adjusted, but Mark is slowly beginning to pick up pace. _“Fuck,”_ Allen groans out in pain, his gloved hands scraping against the car hood for a desperate attempt at purchase. “Y-You know I’m not just gonna roll over easy.”

Mark smirks and brings a hand down to gently rub at his ass. “That’s part of the fun.” Then he gives Allen’s ass a spank, which makes the man groan again. “Wouldn’t you agree?”

“Don’t talk, just fuck me.”

“You talked first.” Mark suddenly pushes back in with no preamble, and after slowly pulling out, he quickly pushes back inside, in much the same manner. “None of this would’a happened if you’d just think before you talk.”

Allen grits his teeth again and after a couple of more sudden thrusts like that, he’s quickly ripping off his gloves in an attempt to seek more anchorage to the car hood, and it’s not a lot so he makes do with just holding onto the edge instead. “I can take you anytime, _Mark,”_ he spits out with vitriol. “Consider yourself lucky.”

Mark chuckles. “Damn, you’re a feisty boy, aren’t ya?”

“I’m a grown man, don’t call me _boy.”_

“Not a grown man to me, you’re not.” Mark gives Allen one more spank and then grabs one of Allen’s legs to hoist it onto the hood of the car. “Now **be still.** I told ya, you asked for it.”

_ Allen swipes his tongue along his lips as he stares up into Mark’s eyes. An almost maniacal grin is splitting open his mouth as he runs his hands up Mark’s legs, from where Mark is standing above him. “Come on, old man,” he taunts. “You got more than that?” _

_ Mark narrows his eyes down at Allen as he brings his hands to Allen’s throat. “Don’t say things you can’t take back.” _

_ “I don’t wanna take it back,” he tells him. “I really wanna see what you got. Give me everything, **Mark,** every single thing. I’ll make this a night you won’t forget.” _

Mark is right - he was asking for it.

But it’s still not something he wants to take back. The only thing he would change, given the chance, is lube.

Unless there’s lube buried in these abandoned woods somewhere, they just have to make do. For a bone yard match, they should have really have anticipated some _boning._

Luke and Karl would’ve appreciated that joke. Allen doesn’t know if they’d appreciate their leader being boned by the enemy, but then that’s Allen’s business. He doesn’t need to tell his boys every single thing, and that includes his sex life.

When Mark begins his thrusts again, they hit harder but they’re also hitting _deeper_ and Allen actually gasps, his eyes widening open before they flutter back shut, and a long, low moan of pleasure falls from his lips. He finds himself pushing back onto Mark’s thickness despite himself, and one hand goes up to run back through his long, brown hair, before it holds tight to the strands on the back.

“Ah, yeah, just like that,” Allen tells him. “Yeah, I really like-”

He stops mid sentence when he hears fabric rip and suddenly, a burst of cold air is ghosting over his back, and big hands are swiping away his teared top completely for his torso to press against the cool metal of the car hood. Before he can try to comment on that, there’s a hand taking away the one he has held in his hair and then he’s being pulled back by his hair by Mark himself, with quite a tight grip too.

“You like that?” Mark wonders aloud as he looks up to stare heatedly at the back of Allen’s head. “How much?”

Allen groans and curls his fingers against the edge of the car again, his eyes shutting so he can just focus on the budding pleasure spreading through. “A whole lot, alright?” he breathes. “A whole whole lot, that what you wanna hear?”

“Mmm, I wanna hear more.”

Mark’s tightening the grip more on Allen’s hair to further yank his head back, which tears a more audible gasp from Allen’s lips, along with the quietest whimper of pain.

“Still think I’m an old man, _Allen?”_ Mark asks with a hint of rancor. “Can an old man fuck you like this? Can he make you moan like this, like a _slut?”_

“Ain’t no slut,” Allen tries to growl. “I-”

“Sure bent over this car like one,” Mark notes. “Pants down around one of your ankles like one, like a cheap slut lookin’ for their next fuck no matter who it’s with. Imagine what your lil’ buddies would say,” he chuckles lowly and leans forward over Allen’s back, a hand holding himself up on the hood of the car, while he moves his mouth by Allen’s ear to whisper, “just imagine if they saw what a slut their leader was.”

Mark’s voice makes Allen shiver all over and his words hit a part of Allen deep, deep down, that part of Allen that was so prominent all those years ago, when he was looking for those older, rugged men to fuck before becoming one himself.

“You wouldn’t,” Allen whispers back.

“You’re right,” Mark agrees. “And they ain’t smart enough to figure it out for themselves anyway. But I’ll know what a cheap slut you are, and that’s enough for me.”

Then, Mark is bringing his hand down to force Allen’s onto the hood, and then the other, so he can grab and pin down both of Allen’s wrists to start fucking into him at a much more brutal pace. He looks down the length of their bodies to watch himself thrust into Allen’s tight hole with continuous loud groans, and Allen can’t help but constantly moan out his pleasure in return.

Just like a slut.

“Damn, boy, you feel good,” Mark moans. “Tightest hole I’ve ever been in.”

“N-Not tight,” Allen tells him through his moans. “You’re just big.”

He knows damn well how tight he is, but if he admits he’s tight, he might as well just admit he’s a slut.

“Oh, Allen,” Mark almost purrs as he lets go of Allen’s hair just to stroke his fingers through it. “You don’t gotta worry, I won’t tell a soul what we did tonight. All they’ll know is that you got put in that grave. Our secret.”

He says that like Allen does know that he’s a slut, but he’s not. Not for _Mark,_ and yeah, he might be giving Allen a pretty good fuck but Allen won’t let Mark have that pleasure. Mark should be honored to be fucking him, actually. That’s a fucking privilege.

Allen bites hard at his lips to stop his constant moans so he can salvage some sort of dignity. “We don’t have secrets,” he says quietly.

Mark runs his fingers down from Allen’s hair and over his back. “I think you just need a lil’ convincing, son…”

“Oh, _ahhh,”_ Allen’s moan comes out in a shudder as Mark’s fingers wrap around his hard shaft and he drops his head forward onto the hood of the car.

“Go ahead and say it,” Mark urges as his hand goes up and down, just a bit out of sync with his thrusts. “You’re my slut.”

“N-No,” Allen says. “Not-”

“It’s okay,” Mark whispers into his ear. “C’mon.”

“I’m-”

Allen is actually _whining_ when Mark’s thrusts come to a stop, along with his hand, and he can’t even push back onto his cock either with the hold that Mark has on his wrists, _and_ his shaft. His hands are holding tightly to Allen’s wrists, and he’s got Allen’s cock in a grip hard enough that Allen doesn’t wanna risk it.

“Allen,” Mark starts in a warning, “this isn’t going to continue if you can’t admit to it.”

“Admit to what?”

He tries to spit it out and make it sound poisonous, but he just sounds unsure - and he knows he does too.

“To bein’ my cheap slut.” Mark’s lips brush over his ear and Allen tries to inch his head away. “You say that, I’ll give you the good fuckin’ you need.”

Allen blinks his eyes open and looks all over the woods like he’ll find an answer to this situation he’s in. He also half wonders if maybe Luke and Karl are just hiding behind some trees, just listening in to what they’re doing and silently denouncing their leader in their heads, but he doesn’t trust them to stay silent.

All he sees are trees. Trees and, admittedly, a beautiful night sky. If he squints, he thinks he can see his dignity flying away into the darkness above as he contemplates doing what should be the unthinkable just so he doesn’t get blue balls.

Or so he tells himself, in the sudden mental gymnastics he’s doing in his head. It feels like an eternity too, and he’s surprised Mark hasn’t just pulled out already but he’s probably getting off on Allen’s internal dilemma.

Allen swallows heavily and closes his eyes. He takes a deep breath to prepare himself for what he’s about to say, for the verbal confirmation that he’s going to completely give up all his dignity, before saying, “I’m your slut. Now fuck me, please.”

“You wanna come for me?” Mark drawls. “Like a good ol’ boy?”

“Y-Yeah,” he stutters. “Just like a good ol’ boy, just _fuck me.”_

Mark grins. “Now that wasn’t so hard, was it?”

Not as hard as Allen’s going to be if Mark continues to talk instead of fuck, but thankfully, Mark is right back to what he’s doing before he came to a halt, and Allen is right back to moaning just like a cheap slut.

Because now that he’s said it out loud, he can kind of hear it in his moans and, yeah, maybe Mark has a point.

Mark is giving Allen all that he has and Allen is letting all his moans fly with no concern for how he’s being seen by the man behind him. All he wants now is to come, and with the way the pleasure is beginning to web through his veins before taking a sharp dip into his stomach, he thinks that’s only a little ways away.

Admitting he’s a slut to The Undertaker is probably the smartest thing Allen has done since entering WWE.

“Oh yeah, _good boy,”_ Mark moans. “Take my come, boy, all of it. Wanna see you drippin’ with it - ah, fuck, _fuck.”_

It’s a few seconds of harsh, choppy thrusts from Mark before he’s pushing deep inside Allen one more time to fully unload against his inner walls. He keeps his hips rolling after that just to prolong his pleasure for as long as he can, and to make sure he’s unloading every drop of come, before he stills himself - still balls deep in that tight ass.

And at the same exact time, coincidentally enough, Allen is coming too.

He has no problem admitting it to himself either, that it was because of being filled after so long. It’s an irreplaceable feeling, and he can’t describe it either. He can’t pinpoint the perfect set of words to encapsulate it, but all he knows is that it’s probably the best feeling, and it makes him feel… almost complete, in a way.

Mark is still jerking Allen too, which is strangely thoughtful. His hips are shuddering as his come spills out onto Mark’s hand, and his hole flexing constantly around Mark’s cock to keep him in.

Once he’s spilt that last drop of pleasure, Mark is releasing his hold from Allen’s wrists and moving his hands to hold onto Allen’s hips. His fingers are kneading at them and Allen can still feel his own come sticking onto his hips, it’s not the greatest feeling in the world, but he does like the notion of how (metaphorically, not literally) dirty it makes him.

It reminds him of just how much he loved being a slut all those years ago, for all the older, rugged men he found himself with.

As Mark presses kisses over Allen’s shoulders, a lazy sort of smile pulls at Allen’s lips.

He knows he lost, but he really feels like a winner right now.


End file.
